Olivia/Manga
Olivia debuted in The Delivery of Rotom and the Girl. She was first seen with her fellow Kahunas, Hala and Nanu, at Malie Garden, where they discussed the sightings of the guardian deities around Alola. They speculated that the normally reclusive guardian deities appearing before people must have been caused by them being angered by something. In Pokémon Move Specialist Professor Kukui, Hala refereed a between Olivia and Nanu in order to test a stage to be used in an upcoming festival at Iki Town. During the battle, Nanu teased Olivia about her romance troubles, which angered Olivia into using her Z-Power. When Nanu retaliated with his own Z-Move, Hala interrupted the battle. Embarrassed by her outburst, Olivia apologized to Hala. The Kahunas decided that they will use the festival to have Alolan youths battle against each other. The strongest participants would travel around Alola's four islands, imitating the island challenge, in order to calm the guardian deities' rage. In The Decision and the Tournament of Six, Olivia was tasked with determining the placement of the participants of the festival tournament. She was assisted by , who wrote down the placement of each participant based on the number on the packaging of the malasada they randomly received. After going through several participants, Olivia and Moon encountered Lillie, a girl who was entered in the tournament on a misunderstanding. When Lillie tried to explain the situation, Nebby escaped from Lillie's bag and ran off. While Moon and Lillie chase after Nebby to Mahalo Trail, Olivia went off to inform Hala. After returning, Olivia witnessed Moon and Nebby being rescued from falling into the water by . Afterward, Lillie revealed that she was entered in the tournament as a mistake due to Nebby trying to escape from her bag at the wrong moment. Olivia offered to have Lillie withdrawn from the tournament, but Moon decided to take Lillie's place instead. In PASM21, Olivia, Hala, and Nanu met at Hala's house, where they decided to make Hapu the next Kahuna of Poni Island. Afterward, Olivia and Nanu decided to head back to their respective islands to assist the Trial Captains fend off the Ultra Beasts that appeared in Alola. Just before Nanu could open the door to leave, a and burst into the building. Olivia and Nanu offered to help Hala battle the two beasts, but he refused and told them to defend their islands instead. In PASM26, the Island Kahunas and Trial Captains were revealed to have spent six months on Exeggutor Island training to prepare for another clash with the Ultra Beasts. Later, after the training was finished, Olivia gave Hau a Z-Ring she fastened from a Sparkling Stone he obtained. Afterward, she left with Kahili to deliver a repaired Z-Ring to Kiawe. While they traveled, Kahili revealed a suitcase full of Z-Crystals she had spent the last six months gathering. One of the Z-Crystals was a Lycanium Z, which Olivia had never seen before. Pokémon is Olivia's only known Pokémon. It was first used to battle against Nanu's . Lycanroc's only known move is . Lycanroc's can also perform the Z-Move .}}